


Not Complaining

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Butt Plugs, Dominant Alec, Fluff and Smut, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, Training Room, Training Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Magnus shows up at the institute with a surprise. He finds his shadowhunter post workout and can't keep his hands off him.Smut and Love :3





	Not Complaining

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by @darkness_behind_blue_eyes - Thank you :3

Alec was all sweaty after a long morning in the training room. He collapsed on the floor breathing heavily. He smiles, proud of himself. He takes a moment to relax and catch breath. His chest heaving up and down. 

He stayed lying on the floor when he heard the door opening on the other side of the room. 

It’s Magnus in all his glory. 

Entering with light skip-like steps and seeing his boyfriend like that, sweaty and panting and smiling, it made Magnus bite his lower lip. He can't resist his shadowhunter when he’s shining with sweat, his dark hair wet, sticking to his forehead, the proof he has been working out intensely. 

“Hello, Alexander.” He greeted, a purr in his voice. 

And just as Alec was about to sit up to give Magnus a kiss ‘hello’, Magnus rushes to him and sat on top of him, pinning him down and applying pressure to his crotch.

Alec chuckled and ran his hands down Magnus’ thick thighs, laying back down and enjoying the view.

“You seem to be in a good mood.” Alec joked. 

“Well, with you looking all hot and sexy in post shadowhunter-mode, i just couldn’t help myself.” 

“Oh, really?” The shadowhunter rolled his hips upwards and the warlock shivered, a loud moan escaping his mouth when the pressure becomes just right.

Alec moved Magnus to the floor, crawling on top of him and started kissing him all over. His luscious lips, his jaw, his neck.

He opens Magnus’ collared shirt and kisses down his chest, licks down to his nipples earning cute moans from the warlock who wiggles under him with each new flick of tongue.

“A-Alexander.” 

Alec removes his boyfriend's shirt quickly before turning him over, “Fuck, Mags. You make me lose control.” 

Magnus arches his back and Alec's large hands are automatically attracted to his curves, his fingers massaging the juicy ass which Magnus was slowly moving around teasingly. 

The warlock chuckles when Alec groans deeply, “See something you like, Alexander?” 

Alec growls, “You know the answer to that.”, picking up the pace and throwing Magnus’ expensive silk pants and underwear on the floor, and smirks to himself when he sees the bright pink butt plug sticking out of his boyfriend’s ass. 

"You've prepared yourself." The shadowhunter commented, his voice low, as he bends down to leave kisses down Magnus’ back, lower and lower until he reaches the warlock's round and perfect ass, leaving goosebumps on the honey coloured skin. 

“P-Please.  _ Please _ . Alec.” Magnus braces himself on all four. 

“Please what?” 

“ _ Please! _ ” He pleaded, “Fuck me!” 

“Is the door locked?” Alec asked, eyeing the door, “Or did you leave it unlocked so people could come in an enjoy a showing of you submitting to me?” 

“L-Locked.” 

Alec sighed, “That’s a shame.” He teased and slowly pulls on the plug. 

The sliding motion as he removes it already makes Magnus’ whole body tingle and when it is completely out he misses the feeling of being full so much.

Now he feels empty and incredibly needy. 

He groans as he looks up to the mirror that hung in the training room and at their reflection. He catches Alec staring back at him with lust blown hazel/black eyes and the empty feeling is quickly being replaced by Alec's long fingers. He opens him up further as he keeps looking at Magnus in the mirror, enjoying the slight change in the warlock’s expression as he moves deeper. 

Magnus’ mouth ajar in a moan, “Ah! Fuck.” 

Alec’s fingers fit in so easily that he puts another inside and Magnus arches his back and moans again, louder. 

“More!” He pants, “More, please, A-Alexander!” 

Alec breaks Magnus’ gaze and chuckles, “So needy, baby.” 

And Magnus is still left empty when Alec backs away. He looks up and he can sees Magnus’  face in the mirror's reflection. He still looks so sweaty and exhausted, but has this regained energy to remove his clothes. 

Soon his hands are back on the warlock’s ass and Magnus arches his back even more, giving access, but also demanding Alec to fill him up again. 

“You ready for me, baby?” The shadowhunter growls, “Ready for my cock?” 

“Yes, Alexander.  _ Yes _ . P-Please, darling,  _ yes _ -” 

Alec cut off his rambling by taking his own cock and guides it to Magnus’ entrance. 

“YES!” Magnus yells out, loving the feeling, moving back into it and his ass practically sucks Alec in. 

Alec groans when Magnus started moving his ass up down and tries to regain control as he brings his hands to Magnus’ back, anchoring him to the floor. He pushes harshly into Magnus and the warlock moans loudly, finally satisfied as Alec thrusts hard and slow. 

It's an excruciatingly teasing pace, but Magnus is enjoying each thrust, moving his hips around and moaning the shadowhunter’s name. His face is almost squished on the cold floor, his voice muffled.

When Magnus tries to look up in the mirror again to better enjoy the sight of his shadowhunter fucking him and Alec grabs him by the waist and lifts him up. They are now both on their knees looking at each other in the mirror as Alec thrust into his boyfriend still too slow to Magnus’ liking. 

Alec looms over him and brings his hands to Magnus’ nipples, teasing them with teasing fingers as he kisses Magnus’ smooth neck. 

"Deeper… Harder!" Magnus said, letting his head fall on Alec's shoulder. 

Alec grabs him closer, his hands lowering to his hips and stomach for better purchase. He pushes in Magnus’ ass, his cock at a different angle now.

"Like this?" He whispers in Magnus’ ear. 

“Harder. Come on, Alexander. Fuck me like the  **_big_ ** strong shadowhunter you are.” He purrs. Alec smiles into the warlock’s back and pushes on Magnus’ lower stomach, just above his leaking cock, at the same time as he's thrusting into him with a brutal force. 

“Ah!” Magnus chokes, thighs shaking.

Alec's cock feels so deep now. Magnus’ ass is contracting around him, tight and perfectly warm. 

Short little moans that breathed loudly over and over again, spilling from Magnus’ lips. Alec is hitting the perfect spot, deep inside of him, at the perfect pace and Magnus jumps up and down Alec’s cock like he’s in a trance, completely forgetting his surroundings. 

He has kept his eyes closed for a while and when he opens them again to look into the mirror, he sees Alec, almost as lost in the moment as he is, looking back at him with lidded hazel brown eyes. 

The meet each other’s gaze and Magnus felt his muscles melt, “Oh,  _ Alec _ ! Oh,  _ Oh _ , Ah!” 

One of Alec’s hands move to Magnus’ chest, to his nipples again, pinching the hard nubs lightly, and he brings Magnus even closer to him as he continues to thrust into the warlock faster. 

They are both so close, panting each other's names in low voices. Magnus stops moving, his shaking legs unable to work. He lets himself go, at the mercy of his shadowhunter, as his boyfriend slides his hand to his cock slowly. Magnus whimpers at the touch. The combination of the perfect feeling of fullness, Alec hitting the deepest spot inside of him and the soft touches of his fingers on his cock is sending him over the edge. 

“Alexander!” He moans out. 

“By the  _ fucking _ angel, Mags.” 

“S-so good.” Magnus pants and reaches backwards to caress Alec’s hair.

Alec grabs Magnus’ cock harder, moving up and down at the same rhythm he is pounding into him. Deep, and deeper, albeit a little less hard than he was earlier. He too, is slowly losing control of his body. 

“I’m close!” 

“Don’t s-stop! Don’t stop! Don’t-” 

Alec doesn’t, he fucks him harder. Magnus moans louder and his cat eyes roll upwards in pure bliss. 

“I’m gonna-” Magnus whimpers, “A-Alec, i’m gonna-” 

His muscles tense and he whimpers again in little bursts as Alec continues to fuck him.

He finally spills all over his own stomach and into Alec's hand who keeps jerking him off through his orgasm. 

Then Magnus goes limp and would fall on the floor if Alec wasn't still holding him close to his chest. He thrusts a few more times and cums right after Magnus, panting his boyfriend’s name in his ear as he keeps him close.

Alec stays inside of Magnus who's looking at him in the mirror again, smiling sweetly, letting his head fall lazily on Alec’s shoulder. 

“I love you, Alexander.” He whispers. 

Alec chuckles lightly, “And i love you.” 

He slips out and they both lie down on the floor, side by side, looking up at the ceiling.

They look at each other and smile. Alec pulls in him into a passionate kiss and in between kisses, Magnus would giggle.

Alec pulled away, “What’s so funny?” 

“I just can’t believe we just had sex in the institutes training room.” 

“It’s your fault,” Alec pointed out, “You practically jumped me.” 

“I didn’t hear you complaining.” 

Alec kissed him again, and the kiss turned heated in seconds. The shadowhunter pulled away, kissing lightly at Magnus’ neck. 

“Definitely not complaining.” Alec whispers lowly before kissing him once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment :3 
> 
> Comment prompts, opinions and suggestions :3


End file.
